<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trick or treat by somethinglikeasunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963470">trick or treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinglikeasunflower/pseuds/somethinglikeasunflower'>somethinglikeasunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Halloween Shenanigans, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically what I wish they'd be doin this halloween, if it wasn't a global pandemic up in this chili's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinglikeasunflower/pseuds/somethinglikeasunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, <i>showtime,</i>” Lucas said with a wink, a twinkle in his eye as he grabbed the candy bowl to answer the door that had just been knocked on a little too enthusiastically.</p><p>or, for their first halloween living in their apartment together, lucas and eliott get ready for trick or treaters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trick or treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted <a href="https://sunflowerlallemant.tumblr.com/post/631702659085287424/trick-or-treatellies-200-follower-celebration">on tumblr</a> but I thought why not put it here too 🤪</p><p>i know they don’t really do trick or treating much in france (at least not to the extent we do in america) but for the sake of fiction let’s just pretend we don’t know that tehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p></div><div class="">
  <p>Eliott looked around their small apartment, at the fake cobwebs they’d used to cover the furniture, the skeletons and witches brooms they’d scattered around, at Lucas, holding a bright orange bowl, a concentrated little scowl on his face as he tried to arrange the candy perfectly inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eliott smiled fondly as he watched on, Lucas switching around individual Reese's cups to give the bowl the most appealing look possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, the kids just want to eat some candy. I <em>think</em> you’ll be okay if the kit kats aren’t distributed evenly in the bowl.” Eliott chuckled, approaching to wrap an arm around Lucas shoulder and give the muscle at the base of his neck a light squeeze as he joined him in staring into the bowl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lucas turned his head and tilted his chin to raise an eyebrow at Eliott, “You don’t know that. Our candy organization could very well be the thing that makes or breaks our first time having trick or treaters.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm, maybe you’re right,” Eliott conceded teasingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m always right,” Lucas agreed with a smirk, returning his focus to rearrange one last piece of candy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They had dressed up as Carl and Ellie from Up. When they had fought over who got to be Ellie, of course Lucas had won. It didn’t matter that his name literally <em>was</em> Eli, Eliott could never say no to Lucas’ doe eyes and his little pout when he was particularly determined to get his way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lucas wore a yellow sundress and an auburn wig with a matching yellow headband. He looked adorable. Eliott was left to find a tweed suit which he taped helium balloons to the back of, the bright colors floating above his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look great, you know,” Eliott giggled, stepping back to extend a hand. Lucas took it and spun under his arm, “I know,” He replied, floofing his wig with a smirk, “You don’t look so bad yourself for a grumpy old fart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eliott shook his head with fond exasperation as Lucas stepped into his space to press a quick kiss to his lips before bopping him on the nose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still think we should have been a raccoon and hedgehog,” Eliott sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. No way, we are not exposing the children to furries.” Lucas teased, reaching to ruffle Eliott’s hair, forgetting it was cemented down into an old timey style with giant goops of hairspray and gel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They settled into each other’s soft gaze, then, and with a light chuckle Lucas hopped up to tap one of the balloons above Eliott’s head. He could barely reach, even if he jumped, and the sight of it made a warmth spread through Eliott’s heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, <em>showtime</em>,” Lucas said with a wink, a twinkle in his eye as he grabbed the candy bowl to answer the door that had just been knocked on a little too enthusiastically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eliott watched Lucas’ face light up as he swung open the door, taking in the sight of the group of princesses, superheroes, and wizards. <em>He’ll be such a great father </em>Eliott thought, seeing how he knelt down to eye level and asked each child to tell him their favorite candy with bright, eager enthusiasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eliott was standing off to the side in their entryway, watching the scene unfold as he imagined what it would be like to be the parents standing a few paces back on the landing of the stairwell – if he and Lucas had a little gang of tiny people to bring around to apartments like this one, to dress up in cute costumes and take a candy tax from at the end of the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They would wear ridiculous couples costumes and their kids would roll their eyes because <em>you’re embarrassing us!</em> but they would be happy. They would all be so happy. Eliott couldn’t keep the giddy grin off his face if he tried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hadn’t realized that Lucas had shut the door until he was wrapping his arms around Eliott’s waist, having placed the candy bowl on the floor by the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think that went well,” Lucas grinned, meeting Eliott’s eyes before chuckling and continuing with a teasing, “What are you all smiley for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing. Just thinking,” Eliott mused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dangerous,” Lucas smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eliott rolled his eyes but paid the jab little mind, “Aren’t you gonna ask what I’m thinking about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you thinking about, my love?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“About us, our future. If we have kids one day. We could take them trick or treating.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thinking far ahead, aren’t we,” Lucas giggled, “But you know you’re gonna have to marry me first.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Watch out, Lallemant, one of these days I’m gonna husband you up so fast you won’t know what hit you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dork.” Lucas shook his head – not without a fond smile and a sweet kiss, “I can’t wait.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me neither.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if ur feeling Emotions bc u miss them so much, ur not alone. come scream into the void about them with me <a href="https://sunflowerlallemant.tumblr.com">on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>